


Been Too Long

by Amberzard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberzard/pseuds/Amberzard
Summary: After a long time apart from your old lover, McCree, the two of you reunite in the hopes your love can go on.





	Been Too Long

He was absolutely speechless when he saw you. It had been ages since he’d last seen you, and he could have sworn that time would have been the last. But now, here you were, looking as stunning as ever. Jesse could feel his heart swelling at the sight of you and it nearly wanted to jump right out of his chest. He knew this had to be a sign. He had a second chance with you and he wasn’t going to let it go to waste. However, he wanted to make a good impression. One that would have you fall for him as hard as he has for you. Sadly, he doesn’t have much to go on, and he doesn’t want to lose sight of you lest he risk losing you all over again. He frantically looks around and picks a handful of flowers he spots growing from a nearby bush, quickly makes a makeshift bouquet, then immediately rushes over to you.

When he grabs your attention, you are absolutely elated to see him. You note that he had grown to be quite the strapping young man since the last time you saw him. You were just about to strike up a conversation when Jesse presents a bundle of flowers for you.

“It’s good seein’ ya again, sugar,” Jesse says softly, flashing you the warmest smile you’ve ever seen. “You’re looking as stunning as ever. Haven’t changed a day…” The look in his eyes made your heart melt. The pure love that came radiating off of him almost had you crying tears of joy to be reunited with him. You gently take the flowers in hand and admire their pretty color, uttering a soft thanks and telling Jesse how good it is to see him as well. You hardly notice the blush forming on his face from your compliment.  


“Listen I… I hope I’m not jumping the gun here but, you don’t reckon we could try starting back up where we left off, do you?” Fear was very clear on the cowboy’s face. An obvious vulnerability that even you haven’t seen from him, likely due to a fear of rejection. You take a moment to remember the relationship you had built together, how happy you were, and how crushed you were when he had to disappear due to the controversy surrounding Overwatch. You thought you’d never see this man again, yet here he was still deep in love with you like the day he first set his eyes on you.   


You realize you’ve stalled enough on giving him an answer, judging by how nervous he looked. So, you just took a step closer to him, brought a hand up to cup his cheek, and gave him a warm, tender kiss on the lips. Then you gave him another, and another,  _and another_.

You dropped the bouquet of flowers to the ground and Jesse took you in his arms and returned the kiss with fervor. “God, I missed you so much,” he whispers before pressing another kiss to your lips.  

The two of you stayed like that for quite a while, making up for lost time and just enjoying each other’s presence. Needless to say, you two immediately got back together and it was like the two of you were never apart to begin with.


End file.
